


A Hole In The Road

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: A hole in the road brings them together.Usually Sidney is in complete control of his feelings but not this time. He hasn’t a clue what’s going on; he just acts instead of thinking first.Charlotte has no idea what is going on either.Later we will hear about Eliza and it's sure not what you would imagine.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 188
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story and our HEA will be there. Just a bump or two getting there.  
> It's sure not perfect but I wanted to be # 667 on this list.

Sidney working with the Tow Truck

Chapter 1

Large splats of water surprised the windshield. Blades smeared bug parts and dirt across their path. Charlotte’s smile had faded as the rain was more than expected. The land beside the road was full of trees, some bent and dead, some reaching for the sun, their bright green leaves wet. Only once in a while a house would remain as a reminder of what once was. Surly civilization wasn’t far now.

  
  


Charlotte Heywood, a smile on her face as her dad handed over the keys to the BMW he bought for her. Not brand new but almost. It was a dark midnight blue, with leather interior and a fantastic stereo. A must for young people. It was the best gift she ever had.

Young, petite, her long dark curly hair, big brown eyes and a perfect dimple in her chin made her exceptionally attractive. She wore comfortable everyday clothes, jeans that had been cut off with ragged edges, a simple plain tank top, sneakers that had seen better days. Already a tan giving her that healthy glow.

Her college roommate, Esther, a stern creature with long red hair, porcelain skin and only a hit of a smile was engaged and wanted to have one last girl's weekend before her big day. Not an actual bachelorette party but just a fun weekend. The girls were going to stay with Esther’s aunt in the old mansion in the small seaside town of Sanditon. The house or castle if you will was dubbed Sanditon House. The place was huge, every stone positioned just so and vines climbed the sides, roses and some unknown blooms were all over. Large windows you could see in or out of. The gardens were enormous and beautiful for early Summer. Sanditon was barely on the map but having good direction from Esther Charlotte felt sure she could find her way, beside she had a cell phone. What could possibly go wrong ?

  
  


The girls were to meet Thursday afternoon and enjoy themselves until Monday morning. It would be Claire, Charlotte and Esther and if available Diana would join the outing. Oh and don’t forget the aunt, Lady Denham, or Lady D. as they liked to call her. The older lady enjoyed provoking the girls, she could be right down exasperating. They made up names to go with the D. Some thought devil would work, others thought Devine. The older lady still dressed like it was early 1900’s and since she was plump it was an effective attire. Her grey hair was always done up in some sort of twist, hair pins stuck everywhere. She had odd ideas about women and their worth and loved to share her thoughts about how to look and behave. Then the subject of men, she knew all about that and never held back with her opinions. 

====================

The rain had been spotty making it difficult to see at times. Charlotte was cruising along, the stereo music blaring, she was just inside the city limits of the little town, only a large green and white sign saying Welcome To Sanditon caught her eye. Then there it was a huge hole in the road, she swerved to the right and into the rock lined ditch, big rocks more like boulders and she hit one. Boom it hit hard. Damnit she isn’t going anywhere now, cursing out loud. Checking herself she got out of the car to look at the damage. She wasn’t hurt, not at all but her car looked badly hurt. First she called Esther but no answer so she left a message, then she sent a text. No reply. Shit she said then noticed a sign just down the road . Parker Full Service. Gas, Oil, Towing, Best in Town, the phone number in large print, the bright blue sign with black block letters stood beside the road. So she called.

Arthur Parker ran the Parker Service Station, his sister Diana Parker was the one women office taking care of the paperwork and answering the phone scheduling appointments and the like. James Stringer, a lifelong family friend, was the full time mechanic. James had gone to school to learn his trade and when the Parkers asked him to work for them he brought the newest automotive computers. He was good and could fix anything.

The man answering the call sounded pleasant.” Parker Service, this is Arthur,” he responded while dooling on the note pad.

Charlotte wasn’t prone to tears but she was about there as she kept looking at her car. “Arthur,” she said, “I've had a wreck and need help.” Then she started to sniffle just a bit. “Okay dear, are you hurt? Now hang on and I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry.” He positioned himself around the back of the counter. “So are you hurt ?” He asked again.

“No, I’m fine but my car is really hurt. I ran off the road and hit a big rock. I’m not sure where I am but I saw your sign, out by the city limit sign, the main road coming in from London,” she answered in between sniffles.

“Not to worry, I’ll send someone right out in the tow truck. Now don’t worry, just sit tight.” Arthur told her, with a reassuring note to his voice. “ Oh, and what’s your name ?” 

“Charlotte Heywood,” she replied.

“What kind of car is it ?” He asked.

“Dark blue BMW 2 years old.” 

“Very good Charlotte, see you soon. We’ll take good care of you and your car. I’ll have a cup of tea ready when you get here,” he assured her. 

“Thank You, I’ll be waiting,” she hung up, tears mixed with rain streaming down her cheeks.

The front of the station was all glass and Arthur could see Sidney getting ready to leave. “Sidney,” Arthur yelled out the door. “ Can you help me out?”

Arthur could see Sidney roll his eyes from across the parking lot. Walking into the office Sidney Parker wasn’t in the best mood, Actually he wasn’t often in a good mood, he may have forgotten what a good mood looked like. His family didn’t care and just put up with him. He had left his car for James to change the oil and almost got away. 

“What is it Arthur ?” He asked walking into the shop.

“Diana had to leave for a doctor appointment, James is out on a job and I just got a call from a lady out on the highway. Seems she had a wreck and needs to be towed in. I was hoping you could go get her for me. “ Arthur gave him a grin. “Please,” he drawed out the word hoping it would help.

Sidney put one hand on his hip and leaned on the counter not smiling at all. “Have you got some coveralls I can put on over this suit ?’ He was already taking off his suit coat and vest, then the tie came off too. 

“Sure, in the back,” Arthur directed.

Sidney had on a really nice suit as he had just returned from court. He was a lawyer, a job that took up a lot of his time.

Sidney Parker, strikingly handsome, tall, well built with dark curly hair and even darker eyes, a smile from him would turn your whole body into jelly. He just didn’t share that smile with many and not very often. He stayed in shape going for runs on the beach, swimming then some evenings he drank a little too much if he wasn’t boxing. Other than that he stayed to himself unless his close friends were in town. They didn’t care if he was a grouch, they had been friends for a long time.

Setting up his office in Sanditon he had only been practicing law for a year. Most attorneys specialized in this or that but he did it all. He was the only lawyer in town. He answered the phone, took his own messages, court dates, his movements like a streamlined locomotive. His receptionist had moved away and so far no one else applied for the job. 

Sidney went to the back of the shop and found a new pair of coveralls then pulled them over his pants and white shirt and zipped it up. Looking down at his feet his shoes looked a little suspicious, out of place in his tow truck garb.

“So where is this person?” he exclaimed, coming from the back. He mumbled to himself he wished he didn’t know how to tow a car.

“Out on the highway coming in from London, by the Welcome sign. I’m sure you won’t miss her.” Arthur laughed, he knew Sidney would rather not tow cars. It was a nice new tow truck, actually the only one in town.

======================

As Sidney pulled up by the car he saw a girl, looking to be a little girl. How was she even old enough to drive ? He parked the truck and got out shielding his eyes from the light rain that fell.

Charlotte sat on the rock she hit, head in one hand wiping rain mixed tears from her eyes with the other. 

“Hello,” he said. “What happened here ?” 

Pointing at the hole in the road she explained she tried to miss it and hit the ditch and the big rock. 

Sydney walked around to look at the car, “You hit it alright,” kicking the tire with his nice shoe. 

“Are you alright ?” His expression was blank, his voice sounded like who cares.

“Yes,” she answered looking at him through wet lashes. 

“Are you even old enough to drive?” The frown on his face looked to be permanent. She didn’t know what to think of it, geeee.

“Yes, I’m old enough,” she assured him while she had her own frown then stomped back up on the road. “ Do you want to see my drivers license?” 

“No, not necessary, “ he snapped back.

“Why are you sitting out here in the rain ?” 

“I don’t know, it just seemed the thing to do.”

He mumbled something about having enough sense to get out of the rain.

As she stomped out to the road Sydney noticed how well she filled out the front of her top and realized she was not that young after all. He really didn’t care and looked away. But there was something about her. He didn’t know what so he would just glance at her a time or two just to see what it was. 

“I’ll have to hook up to the back and pull it out of the ditch first.” He told her as he went back to the front of the truck.

He got in the truck and started to back up and there stood Charlotte right where he needed to be. Getting back out of the truck he asked her to move. “ You’ve done enough,” he told her then walked around to the passenger side of the truck, opened the door and asked her to get in. “ I can’t have you in the way !” 

“Well excuse me,” she said with a snort. Hateful man she mumbled and she walked past him. 

She got in and folded her arms across her chest and now she was mad. “I just wanted to help,” she responded to an empty truck.

Sidney got back in the truck but didn’t even look at her. He backed up again, hooked up the car and pulled it out on the road then unhooked it and turned his truck around and backed up to the front of the car. “Stay put,” he commanded. As he was hooking up the car there she was out by the dented front of the car. 

“I thought I told you to stay put.” 

“I decided against it,” she smirked looking at the road. “If you people would fix your roads this wouldn’t have happened.” Then she stomped back to the truck and got in. 

“I’m not in charge of the roads.” He yelled. “You’re just lucky someone was available to tow you in. **”**

“Fine.” She said grumbled .

“Fine.” He remarked back at her.

The ride back to the shop was quiet, when he looked at her she looked away then she looked at him he looked away. Some kind of game they were playing.

They were just pulling into the shop when her phone started to ring. 

“Esther, where have you been ? I’ve had a wreck and am being towed into a shop.”

“I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” Esther replied.

“No, I’m fine. My car is messed up. Looks bad to me.” 

“Where are you? I’ll come get you. “

“I’m at the Parker Service Station. I don’t know some place in Sanditon.”

“I know all of them, they will take good care of you. I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” 

Sidney parked the truck in the middle of the parking lot leaving the car in tow, “You can get out now.” he huffed at her.

Sidney marched off to the back of the station and took off the coveralls. Carrying his jacket, vest and tie. “ Arthur, I’m out of here.” He didn’t even say anything to Charlotte. Disgusting man she thought. 

Arthur met her at the truck door and introduced himself.” Miss Charlotte,” he smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “ Come in and sit down, I’ve got a cup of tea for you. I'm sure you’re completely stressed out. Do you need sugar or milk?” 

“Yes, both please,” she sat down with a thud.

“Oh, let me introduce you to our mechanic and he waved James over. James Stringer this is Charlotte Heywood.

“Nice to meet you.” James said, smiling at her then shaking her hand.

James was as nice as anyone she had ever had cause to meet. He was a good looking man. Tall, well built, dark blonde hair with curls and his smile was infectious you could see the twinkle in his eyes from across the room. His rugged hands were an indication of the work he did.

“I’ll just have a look at your car,” he told her as he made his way out the door. Charlotte took her cup of tea and followed him out. She could see the other guy leaving in a newer BMW than hers. 

“Thanks James,” Sidney yelled across the parking but then he stopped and parked but didn’t get out. James smiled at her the whole time. What was he up to and why does Sidney even care ? Women are nothing but trouble and heartache so he didn’t care only he did care. If being rude made them go away he would just stay that way or would he ? She did try to smile at him, she was small but definitely not a little girl. He would just watch for a while and maybe figure it out. 

They were looking over the damage when Esther pulled in.

“Hi guys,” she said, on her way to hug Charlotte. 

“I’ll need to get the car on the rack then I can tell more about it but I can say it doesn’t look good,” James explained as he got in the truck.

“ I didn’t want to call my dad until I knew more about what to tell him. Esther can we wait and see what James says ?” 

“Sure, I know all these guys and I’m sure they will do a good job.” 

James backed the car into a bay and put it up on the lift so he could walk underneath. He started looking and shaking his head. 

Charlotte and Esther were under there looking too. 

“Miss Heywood,” James turned around and bumped into her with the biggest smile across his face. “The wheel is bent and will need a new one but worse than that the axel has been damaged too. We don’t have the parts here but we can order them and have them in a couple of days.” 

“Do you have any idea what all this will cost ? I’ll need to call my dad.” 

“Parts and labor should run about a thousand pounds.” 

“Oh, I think I’ll be sick as soon as I call my dad.” She gave Esther a nervous grin.

“Come on, let’s get your bag and go to aunt’s house.” When they started to leave they noticed Sidney was still sitting in the parking lot so they waved and drove away. 

Being curious about Charlotte, Sidney immediately went back to the shop. Arthurs phone was laying there on the counter so Sidney picked it up and looked at the incoming calls. There it is, her number so he wrote it down.

“Arthur,” he wheeled around to find him, “ tell me, what do you know about this new customer ?”

“Nothing much brother, why do you ask ?” 

Sidney hummed, Not sure just a feeling I have.” 

“OH,” Arthur gave him a look. “I didn’t know you had feelings.” Sidney would have laughed but it really wasn’t funny. 

Charlotte tried to relax a bit as they drove to Sanditon House. She could see the sea with it’s wide shiny beach, smell the salt water and the breeze was cooling. 

“ It’s beautiful here,” she told Esther. “ What are all those people doing?”

“This weekend is the 200 and something year old Regatta anniversary . You’ll see it’s lots of fun. They are setting up tents for food, games and local crafts. Oh and Saturday night will be a ball, we’ll dress in those gowns like back then,” Esther was smiling now . “ My fiancée will be here and is bringing one of his friends. His best friend lives here, in fact that is how I met him. Guess who I’m talking about.”

“ I don’t have a clue,” answered Charlotte.” Who is it?”

“Sidney, the one that towed your car in.”

“I see,” she said. “Hey you didn’t tell me anything about a ball, I don’t have a gown.” 

“You don’t need a gown, we have a whole room full of every color and size so you’ll just pick one you like. Back then a man couldn’t see your ankles but they could sure see your cleavage. 

“That’s hilarious,'' Charlotte replied. I’ll have to read up on how it all worked back then.” Charlotte was finally feeling better on her way to the big house. 

“ So you know the guy that towed my car in ? 

“ Yes, I saw him gawking at you out the car window. Something must have interested him. Arthur and James were probably busy so they had Sidney help out. Actually Sidney is the only lawyer in town. Was he rude ?” 

“He wasn’t very nice and I could tell he didn’t want to be helping.” 

“Be on your guard around him. He had a bad experience with a girlfriend several years ago and now he thinks we are all evil women. Closed himself up tighter than a drum. Bill thinks it’s all just an act and somewhere deep inside is a human being of sorts.” Esther's rare laugh gave Charlotte the giggles. 

“Really,” she smiled as they pulled in front of the grand old house. 

“Wow, look at this, it’s gorgeous, I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

Charlotte made her way out into the garden smelling all the flowers that were in bloom along the path. “I love it and may never want to leave,” she laughed as she twirled around like a child.

=======================

Charlotte called her dad with the news and as long as she wasn’t hurt and the car could be repaired there was nothing to worry about. He would call the insurance and let her know what they said. 

Later in the afternoon Claire arrived, a radiant example of a blue eyed blonde. “I almost had a wreck on the highway, there’s a big hole in the road,” she huffed as she made her way in the door.

“I know, "exclaimed Charlotte, “I already had a wreck there. “Seems to me that needs to be fixed.” 

Lady Denham made her appearance to visit with the girls before dinner was served. “About the hole in the road I’d say call the mayor and complain. I’ll call him if you like,” she fanned herself as if she was hot. ” I know him very well and he will listen to me. Now,” she said “ I assume you girls plan on having fun at the Regatta and we’ll all attend the Saturday night ball. Tomorrow we can go through all those gowns and you each can pick one of your liking.” After dinner Lady D announced she was off to her room. “Have a good evening.” she told them. “ See you in the morning.” 

The girls spent the evening making plans about the weekend. All Esther could talk about was her fiancée. They sat in the large parlor, sofa and chairs covered with silk upholstery, a glass of wine in each hand.

“So Esther, that Sidney person is the only lawyer in town ?”

“Yes, the only one. Why ?”

“I think I would like to sue the city for endangerment or something. That hole in the road should have been fixed.” 

“Well, Sidney's brother Tom is the mayor. I don’t know how that would work.” 

“I don’t either but we will just find out.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney takes some much needed advice from his best friend.
> 
> The whole thing makes Charlotte kinda nervous
> 
> These kids are only 22 and 23 so who knows how they would behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure we haven't seen Eliza like this before.  
> And I'm pretty sure you'll tell me what you think.
> 
> Remember it's just all for fun

Chapter 2

Friday morning started out perfect. Sunrise over the cliffs were vibrant colors, blues and orange hues and the promise of a perfect Summer day. The girls were up and ready to see what the day would hold for them. Deciding to have breakfast in the small town they told Lady D bye then headed out for breakfast and shopping. 

Bill and his friend would be in town late afternoon and Esther couldn’t wait to see her soon to be husband. 

“Maybe while we’re in town we can drop in on the lawyer and ask him about suing the city.” Charlotte asked. The image of his dark brooding looks still fresh in her mind. 

Sidney’s office was just down the street from the restaurant where they were having breakfast.

“Okay" Esther agreed, “we’ll see what he says.”

Several shops lined the street, all decorated to host the visitors for the Regatta weekend. When they got to Sindye’s office there was a sign on the door. Closed for the Day. “Humpf,” she said and made note of the phone num _ber._

Esther had a text from Bill saying he was bringing Steven Crow and they planned to meet up with Sidney and James later in the day. He was hoping they would all meet at the Crown for dinner at 7. 

“Girls, we are meeting Bill and his friends at the Crown for dinner. Everyone OK with that ?” Esther held out her hand to admire the diamond engagement ring for the thousandth time. 

“Sure we’re in,” said Claire , looking at Charlotte for acknowledgment. 

The girls spent the day shopping then back to Sanditon house to pick out their ball gowns, rest, shower and get dressed for dinner with the men.

======================

“Sidney old pal, good to see you, come sit down and tell us all about it.”

“It, what it are you referring to ?” Sidney pulled out a bar stool and sat down. 

“Just how are things with you, are you still in a bad mood?” He chuckled.

Sidney ordered a beer and settled back on the stool. “Bad mood, you say. No I’m not in a bad mood this is just how I am.”

“ If anyone ever needed to get laid it’s you. I think it would straighten you right up.” Bill gestured to all the women walking around. “ You know you could have your pick, all you have to do is smile at one.”

“Not funny, remember what happened to me.” 

“Yes but that was so many years ago. The past is done and there is nothing to do about it now.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Sidney grumbled. 

“Esther will be here soon and a couple of her friends will be with her and I was hoping you could at least be pleasant. I know it will be hard for you but not all women are like Eliza. You're going to have to let it go at some point. Hear me, LET IT GO !!! Bill exclaimed with no sound of amusement in his voice.

Sidney looked up and saw James coming to join them.

“Here you are Babbers, James is always pleasant. James you are staying for dinner aren't you? We are expecting some ladies and Babbers here is worried I’m not pleasant enough. 'He smirked patting James on the back. 

“If one of the ladies is Miss Charlotte then I’m all in.” 

“Really.” Sidney’s frown was ever present.

For some reason Sidney didn’t understand why he didn’t like that thought.

Sure he had not been very nice to her, well not at all nice but still he didn’t want James to be involved. Maybe when he saw her again he would figure it out. The men moved from the bar to a table that would seat 8, each had a beer, and talked about the contests for the next day just man stuff waiting for the women to show up. 

Esther walked through the door first, Bill went right over to give her a hug and a kiss then escorted her to the table. Charlotte and Claire were close behind.

“Oh no,” Charlotte breathed. “ There’s the lawyer guy that towed my car in yesterday and he is not very nice. You sit by him so I don’t have to,” she explained to Claire. 

But there was something about him that caught her attention. Maybe it was just his looks, he was certainly the most handsome man she had ever seen but still normally she didn’t care for rude people. After he towed her car in for some reason she had thought about him most of the night and day. What on earth was wrong with her ? 

The ladies were lovely each wearing a light summer dress showing legs, arms and a little cleavage. Claire’s was a soft blue, matching her bright blue eyes, Esther picked a dark green perfect for her coloring and Charlotte wore white with little purple flowers. 

The Crown Restaurant had recently been remodeled. New hardwood floors, one side was the restaurant and the other had a bar and a dance floor separated the two areas. It wasn’t the only place in town but it was the nicest. The owner had decorated it in honor of the special weekend, every table was covered with cloth, candles and bouquets were everywhere. Some special pictures were hung giving the appearance of a Grand Ballroom. It was crowded with out of town guests all excited about the events on Saturday. There would be a cricket match, men's boat rowing contest and the Jane Austen Ball would finish the day,

Charlotte and Claire sat across from each other towards the end of the table then Sidney took a chair and placed it on the end right between the two ladies. He smiled at Charlotte, he knew just what he was doing.

Steven Crow was on the other side of Claire and they seemed to have lots to talk about. James made his way to the chair next to Charlotte with Bill on the other end and Esther next to him. 

Everyone was introduced, the ladies ordered their drinks and Charlotte held the menu up in front of her face so she didn’t have to look at him. When she did lower the menu he was looking at her, an unfamiliar look on his face, almost a smile nothing like the day before.

Bill looked from the other end of the table. “Look at Sidney, is he smiling at your friend Charlotte ?” 

“Hummm, sure looks like it, what do you think is wrong with him ?” Esther laughed.

“ He has got to be tired of being rude, I told him he had to let the Eliza thing go. Just be done with it. Maybe he is turning over a new leaf.” Bill chuckled while holding Esther's hand.

Charlotte laid the menu on the table. “Mr Parker, we went to your office today but it was closed. Do you always take off on Friday ? She smirked as she settled back in her chair.

“No, I don’t but today I had to make sure they were out fixing the hole you almost hit.” He was smiling at her, rare and unusual but he couldn’t help himself.

“Oh, I see,” her lips sent a smile his way and her bright eyes settled on his. 

“Did you need something?” He asked resting his hands on the table one on each side of his placemat.

She blinked and looked at her hands. “ I was thinking I might want to sue the city for, I don’t know endangerment or something.” 

Sidney chuckled. “I’m not sure a judge would want to hear that sort of complaint. It’s fixed now anyway.” 

“ Well then, just forget it, can’t fight city hall.” He was delighted how she smiled at him so he smiled back.

“ Is that a smile I detect ?”She asked.

“Oh, I doubt it.” But it was a smile, his head cocked to one side and a half grin. Just the look caused a current to run down her spine.

James tried to talk to her about the car or anything else he could think of and Charlotte would answer any question but she couldn’t take her eyes off Sidney for more than just a moment or two. Sidney didn’t like James leaning so close to her. He did acknowledge Claire on the other side but Steven was keeping her busy.

Sidney cleared his throat and set up straighter. “ Where are you from?” He inquired thinking he really did need to be a new man, be polite and get to know her a little better or James was going to beat him to it. 

“Willingdon, ever heard of it ?”

“Can’t say I have. Doesn’t matter, I'm just trying to make polite conversation.” His little finger barely touched the side of her hand.

“Excuse me,” she said, taking her hand back as it tingled from his touch. She just put her hands in her lap.

"Charlotte looked at Sidney then James. Are you two playing Cricket tomorrow ?” 

James answered first. “Yes, we play on different teams. It’s our turn to win this year. What do you say Sidney ?” 

“I don’t know about that, we’ll see how it goes.” He is still watching Charlotte.

I’ll wish you both good luck. And the rowing contest, are you both in that too?” 

Sidney answered first this time. “Yes, we are in different boats.” 

“So you two are never on the same team?” She confirmed.

That statement hit Sidney right between the eyes. They are always opposite each other and they both seem very interested in Charlotte.

Men always want what they can’t have.

  
  


Bill and Esther were busy talking about their upcoming wedding but Bill noticed Sidney still with a smile on his face. “Esther” he said,” look I think Sidney is still on his first beer. The boy must be turning himself around.”

“I already told Charlotte to be on her guard when it comes to Sidney.”

“ He’ll be alright, at least he’s smiling and doesn’t seem to be drinking too much. We got a boat race to win and the Cricket match.” 

Dinner finished and their plates were cleared away. Several couples were dancing. Sidney leaned over close to Charlotte and asked her to dance just as James was about to ask her.

“Sure, I’d love to.” She breathed and her hands shook somewhat.

Out on the dance floor it was like he was a whole different person then the one that towed her car . 

The song was slow so he held her maybe closer than he needed to, but she felt so safe and content. He enjoyed the feeling of a woman in his arms. 

“Are you going to the ball tomorrow night,” she asked.

“I am, kinda have to since my brother is the mayor,” he replied.

“But you don’t want to go ?” 

“Are you going to be there ?” he asked as he held her a bit closer.

“Yes, we picked out our ball gowns today. I don’t think I know what kind of dances they did back then so there’s that.” she giggled.

“Don’t worry about it, I know all of them and I’ll show you. That is if you will dance with me.” 

“Yes, of course I’ll dance with you. I’m dancing with you now,” she laughed.

“I’ll plan on it,” he replied. 

Charlotte nestled her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the feel, the music and how they moved together. 

The music ended and he took her hand to lead her back to their seats. James had been watching and waiting his turn. 

“Charlotte, could I have the next dance ?” 

“Sure,” she smiled at him.

James was nice, he was pleasant and a good dancer but she didn’t get the feeling she had when she danced with Sidney. It was like dancing with one of her school friends. She noticed that Sidney watched them the whole time and it gave her an uneasy feeling. 

As soon as James led her back to their seats Charlotte needed out of there. Her heart was pounding and wouldn’t stop. She looked at Sidney, it was too much. Feelings, where did they come from? It’s new nothing like this had ever happened. 

“Esther, I need some fresh air, I’ll be right back.” She got up and left the table.

She started to walk away in a hurry, not saying anything, not looking back. She went out the door and let it slam. Sidney got up and almost had to run to catch her. Once outside he touched her arm and almost grabbed it. She stopped, turned around. “ What is it you want from me?” She jerked her arm away. Tears in her eyes, he couldn’t stand to see them. Was he the cause of them? He had been rude, worse than his usual self. What the hell was wrong with him ? This was a beautiful woman, a kind and thoughtful woman and he needed her in his life. He knew it but he needed her to know it too. What could he say or do to convince her to just give him another chance. He’s only seen her a couple of times but the feelings that she caused in him were something he couldn’t explain. Not to himself and certainly not to her, not yet. 

“ I need to apologize to you,” he whispered looking into her eyes. “Forgive me please.” 

She took her time looking back at him.” How could I not ?” her smile was only slight. 

“Friends ?” He questioned.

“Friends. “ She replied.

“Come back with me and I’ll be nice, I promise,” he told her. 

“ I don’t think I understand, you were rude, hateful and now you're nice. What is it with you ?” She stood there watching him, waiting for an explanation. 

“ I don’t really know what’s wrong with me but clearly I have a lot of work to do.” Now his smile was real, it was kind and he took her hands and held them in his. Rubbing across her knuckles with his thumb. “ Please come back.” 

“ Mr. Parker,” 

“Please call me Sidney,” he asked.

“Sidney, what can you say that would help me understand your behavior ?” 

He took a step closer until he was right in front of her, looking down in her eyes he had no control he just put his arms around her holding her tight, her breath hitched but she didn’t pull away and he kissed her. A kiss like he had known her all his life. Slowly he looked up, foreheads touching. 

“Please don’t be mad at me.” 

She pulled her head back to look in his face. “ After I catch my breath I’ll let you know. Wow, now I’m completely confused. Care to explain ?” She didn’t try to leave his arms. 

They just stood there out on the sidewalk, holding each other like long lost loves. It was the most natural feeling they had ever had.

“ Yes, I can explain, I have a long story and it might take some time.”

“I have time to listen, if you want to tell me.” She looked at him, looked past him then looked at the ground and back to his eyes. He stepped back.

“Maybe we need to tell the others we are leaving.” He looked up over the top of her head then back down, his soft eyes resting on her’s. 

“We are ? Where are we going ?”

“Somewhere quite so I can tell you who I am and who I want to be and can be if you will give me another chance, I’d like to start over.” He hugged her again and kissed her again, sweet, soft full of emotion. 

Charlotte couldn’t figure out what was happening. Strange this feeling she had never had before. What was the cause ? She wasn’t nervous but her heart was pounding and she almost felt faint. 

“I’ll just send Bill a text and he can tell Esther you’re safe with me. I’ll take you back to Sanditon house after we have our talk or I’ll talk and you can listen,” he took her hand. “ Mind a walk down to the beach ?” he whispered. 

“Sounds nice,” she replied watching each step so not to fall. 

He sent the text then took her hand as they walked down toward the sea, bonfires were burning in the barrels set by the benches, a place for people to sit and enjoy the sea, the sounds of freedom as the tide swished in and out.

The glow from the flames touched her skin in the moonlight darkness. 

He was fascinated by her. He wanted to memorize the sound of her voice, her scent, everything about her, it was all put together in the person of Charlotte Heywood.

She studied his face. “Tell me about yourself. I already think I know a little about you but what’s your story ?” Finding their way to a bench she sat down and he sat right next to her. “ You seem like a whole different person then the one I met first.” 

“I feel like a whole different person. I know I have many faults but when I saw you even though you didn’t know, it hit me how I’m missing out on a good life. I want to be my truest self, my best self and I can do that with you in my life. I understand all this is too soon but it’s true it’s how I feel. He’s never told that to anyone but now he was bearing his soul to this stranger. ” He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to his side. 

“ I was told you had a bad relationship experience some years ago and you think women are all evil. Is that the truth ? Are we all evil ?” 

“Well no, my mum, sister and my sister in law Mary are all great women.

Reason tells me there has to be more than 3.” He chuckled. “Oh Charlotte, where do I begin ?” 

“Maybe with the relationship gone wrong, would that be a good place to start. I don’t have much of a past so I’m intrigued to hear about yours.”

“Yes, I think that’s where it all started. Before that I was a normal guy. I met Eliza when I was going to college. I was 19. She was beautiful and I’m embarrassed to say sex was all she wanted. Tell me what young 19 year old is going to pass that up? Friends with benefits. Then one day she came in with a bottle of pills and said we both had to take them. I was stunned and pissed more than anything. I knew she spent the night with others so I started checking around and several of us were taking those pills. She was spreading around a STD. So that was the end for me. She thought when everyone got cleared up we would go back to life as usually. I was hurt and started to protect myself. If I was rude the women would leave me alone but now I’ve met you I’ve come undone.” 

“That’s horrible Sidney, I’m so sorry that happened to you. Now I’m not sure if I believe in an instant attraction except,” she smiled at him and put her hands on each side of his face.” I think I felt the same way about you. That’s never happened to me before. I didn’t, I don’t know how it can be?” 

As she leaned in to kiss him they heard her name being called out. 

It was James. “Charlotte “ he yelled. 

“I’m here,” she didn’t want to but she stood up.

“I was worried , are you alright ?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

As he got close enough to see better. “I see you’re with Sidney.” 

“Yes, thank you, everything is alright.”

“Are you two coming back ? 

“We’ll be right there James.” Sidney replied.

James turned to walk away and Sidney wrapped her in his arms and gave her another kiss. 

“ I could get used to that,” she said and smiled up at him.

“So could I.” he agreed. Never thinking something like this could happen he’s hit the jackpot, found gold all wrapped up in her. Lucky bastard. 

When James got back Diana was in his seat so he sat on the other side of her. They knew each other well both working at the Service Station so it was a natural connection. James had always liked Diana but she never seemed interested. 

Charlotte and Sidney walked back in the restaurant everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Charlotte blushed as if everyone could read her mind which was full of Sidney. 

  
  


James had been sure his kindness would beat out rude brooding Sidney but that’s not how it happened. He didn’t even recognize this Sidney. 

Steven Crow and Claire seemed to have their heads stuck together, nothing to worry about there. Bill and Esther didn’t know anyone else existed. James asked Diana to dance which delighted her. 

“Charlotte, could I drive you home ? Looks like Esther is going to be busy for a while.” 

“Yes, I think you’re right, she is busy,” she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading and leaving a comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney has an answer for everything.  
> He needs someone to work in his office.  
> Perfect !!
> 
> The car may not be ready for 2 weeks

Chapter 3 

  
  


Saturday was another fine fresh day on the coast with no rain. The breeze was a bit much but it cooled everyone down. Things on the tables were being blown away. People rushing to catch what the wind took, it was funny and everyone smiled and laughed. 

The main event was the Cricket match. Sidney and his mates were dressed in white breeches and long sleeve white shirts and they wore black vest with black top hats. The other team dressed in shades of brown so it was easy to tell who was who even though their top hats were brown but not as tall. Really they were funny looking. All of them. Sidney’s team were the business men and James’s team were the men that actually did the work. __

Charlotte wanted to play so bad, she knew she could outdo them. If she had the chance to come back next year she would show them how it’s done. The business men won the match, all they got was a small plastic trophy and Tom being mayor would put it on display in his office. Then when everyone forgot about it he would toss it on the trash. 

Everyone watched and cheered for their favorite team. Then it was time for lunch, rest and to the river for the boat rowing contest. Same business men would row against the same workers. Same onlookers would clap and cheer. This was a little more fun as some of the men tipped over their boats and fell in the water. It was hilarious hearing them yell, splashing around and trying to get back in their boats.

While Esther, Claire and Charlotte cheered for the business men Diana was hoping James and his men would win and they did. Some of the businessmen were a little out of shape while the workers had bulging muscles they used every day. How could they not win ? It was good fun for all. 

“Charlotte,” Sidney shouted as he got out of the boat. “Are you going to be rested for the ball tonight ?” A good mood for a man that just lost a boat rowing race. 

Charlotte stopped and let him catch up with her. The wind had calmed down but her hair was still in some sort of bun, messes as it was. Little curls sprang out here and there and Sidney loved it, the sight of it. Standing in front of her he reached over and pulled the band out letting her hair fly all around. My God he loved it he could feel his heart start to race, pounding so he was sure she could see it. He smiled at her and took her hand, they started to walk away from the crowd. 

“Charlotte,” he said, “look at me.” She did.

“I have to kiss you,” he announced. He could have just done it.

“OK.” She loved how it felt when he held her tight in his arms. She was already used to it. 

He kissed her and she kissed him back. Now her heart is pounding too, her cheeks have turned a shade of pink. 

“Should I pick you up for the ball tonight ?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she told him. “I haven’t thought about how we are getting there.”

“I’m sure Bill is picking up Esther and Crow will want to take Claire so it’s just natural that you go with me.” He smiled. She was lost.

“Yes.” she whispered. “ Thank you.'' 

Esther called saying it was time to go and start getting ready for the ball. Esther drove the three women to town so she would drive them back. 

Lady D didn’t feel well and had stayed home waiting for the girls to tell her about their day. Which they did all talking at once. Too much excitement for Lady D.

=============================

Dressed in the ball gowns they took turns putting each other’s hair up and picking out costume jewelry. Esther wore a light soft brown gown trimmed with small black lace and a necklace to match. The sleeves were short and the cleavage was ample. Claire picked a pale pink gown, with puffy sleeves and a higher neckline. Silver necklace finished the look. Charlotte found a golden gown that her breast would fill out almost over the top.

Her puffy sleeves were short and the gown was an inch off the floor. Just a small locket to finish her look. They each put matching feathers in their hair. 

The men dressed in black slacks, white shirts and vest they hoped would match their ladies. Bill was the first to arrive to escort Esther and Sidney was right behind him then Crow followed. Lady D said she would drive herself, she still had a license. 

James had asked Diana to go with him and he was walking with her from her apartment just blocks away for the assembly room where everything was decorated, the orchestra was in place, tables and chairs were set. Food and drinks on the side tables. Chandeliers were hung for the occasion. 

The place was beautiful. Tom the mayor and his wife Mary were the first to arrive. Tom thought it important and his duty to greet everyone as they came in. Arthur would entertain Mary while Tom worked the crowd hoping the visitors would come back next year. 

Bill opened the car door and held Esther's hand as she got in. Kissing the top of it before he let go.

Charlotte stood on the steps, Sidney smiled his best self. “ Does it not suit me ? Will it not do ?” She asked.

Grinning, “It’ll do very well,” and he gave her his arm.

Steven escorted Claire down the steps to his car and helped her in.

Charlotte giggled, “We could have all gone together in the SUV.” 

“No,no,no ,” Sidney replied.” I need you all to myself,” he grinned at her, started the car and drove off.

_ ====================== _

There was a big crowd at the ball, ladies in floor length gowns. The hot summer day and crowded ballroom was too hot for the men to wear coats. 

“Charlotte,” they heard Arthur say. “My dear, how are you?” Stepping back and holding each of her hands out he told her how beautiful she looked. “Your father called me today. The insurance agent will be here to look at your car Monday. We’ve also had some trouble finding the parts.

You might be down for 2 weeks.” 

“Oh,” maybe I’ll have to have my dad come get me.” 

“Wait a minute.” Sidney heard part of that conversation. " You're stuck here for 2 weeks?” He grinned a devilish look in his eye. 

“I can’t stay here for 2 weeks, I don’t have anywhere to stay. I’m sure Esther's aunt wouldn’t want company for 2 weeks.”

Sidney put his arm around her shoulder, “ We’ll think of something.” 

  
  
  


“By the way Miss Charlotte,” Arthur looked all around then back at Sidney. “Do you know this guy ? He looks just like a brother I used to have,” then he snorted with laughter. 

“Alright Arthur, that’s enough.” he scolded. 

Turning to Charlotte, “Miss Heywood, may I have this dance ?” Sidney slightly bowed. “Did I tell you how exquisite you are ? 

“I don’t remember if you did." She giggled ," yes, let’s dance,” she said. "You look lost in thought, what is it ?” 

“Two weeks isn’t very long. If I work it just right maybe you will be here longer.” 

“Oh. And how would that work ?”

“I need an assistant,” he said a huge grin across his face. “Maybe you could work for me or with me, either way I would like to offer you a job.”

“But where would I stay ?” She barely got the words out as he twirled her around the floor. He was holding her so tight like she was a gift he couldn’t lose. 

“Well, we have a couple of options. You could stay with me but if you don’t like that you could stay with my brother and Mary. They have lots of extra rooms and you will love Mary.” 

“Sidney, I can’t stay with you, I've only just met you.” 

“Are you sure ? I think I’ve known you forever.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. Just a little peck gave her the shivers. “Did I tell you how beautiful you are ? What I can see is so perfect I can only imagine what the rest looks like.”

She punched him in the chest, “Shame on you,” she smirked.

  
  


Once the dance was over they made their way over to Mary.

“Mary, I want you to meet Charlotte Heywood.” 

“I’ve already heard about Charlotte,” Mary said and gave her a hug. 

“So nice to meet you,” Charlotte smiled.

“Why don’t you two come to Sunday lunch tomorrow? Sidney we’re having your favorite roast with vegetables.”

“We’ll be there, is that alright with you?” He asked Charlotte. 

“Yes, sounds good to me.” she replied.

“Mary we also might ask you for a favor. I’ll let you know tomorrow.” 

Sidney was called away by Tom. “Excuse me ladies, it seems my brother wants something.” 

“Charlotte, I want you to know we see a huge difference in Sidney. Only a couple of days and he is the sweet young man I met a few years ago. It’s all down to you. No frown on his face, he looks relaxed and happy.”

“The first day I met him, I guess that was just 2 days ago, he was awful then all of a sudden he was so nice. I don’t know what to think.”

“He has a good heart, it’s just been closed off for a while, well a long while. We would be so thankful to see him settled. You’ll see how the children love him, he is so good with them. Oh here he comes now.”

Sidney got away from Tom and took Charlotte out for another dance. 

“Charlotte, I’ve been thinking there is no way I can let you go back home.

I mean you just got here and we have a lot to make up for.” 

“Sidney, my feet are almost off the floor.”

“I’m sorry, I just want to make sure I don’t lose you.” 

“Another reason I can’t stay here is I don’t have any clothes.”

“We’ll go buy some or I can take you home and you and get some clothes . See I have an answer for everything.” He chuckled breathing in her scent. 

“You do, don’t you ?” 

“I do, yes,” he told her. “Hey let’s get out of here for a while.” Seems really hot.” 

“OK.”

He took her hand and led her outside, the beach was close and the city had twinkle light lining the walkway the bond fires were still going. Stars galore in the sky. A perfect night. Sidney stopped and turned her to face him. “Charlotte, you are so beautiful,” he wrapped his arms around her and she just sighed. I have to kiss you again.” He mumbled in her ear as he nibbled on it. 

“Do you ?” She surprised him by putting her hands in his hair. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you but you were so grouchy.” She smirked at him. 

They sat on the bench, quite for a while just listening to the sounds around them. Off in the distance they could hear people talking and laughing at what must have been a good joke. Some birds still skipped around looking for scraps. A worker walked to each fire burning in the metal drums. He would add more wood then go on his way. It was a peaceful, serine, comfortable place to be for two young people, one of them already in love he hoped for life.

Breaking the silence, “What do you think of Sanditon so far ? Ha,” Sidney says, “I guess you really haven’t seen that much. I’ll take care of that tomorrow. What do you say ?” 

She let out a sigh. He was holding one of her hands and she covered his hands with the other one of her’s. 

“So far I haven’t seen that much, but the night sky is certainly beautiful,” smiling, she was looking straight up so he could see all of her face, how her eyes sparkled in the light. Her lips parted just enough, there was nothing to do but lean in for a kiss. He started at her neck, just a light peck or two then on to her cheek,” Hummm sweet,” he said. 

She already enjoyed his kisses like they were something she had been missing but didn’t know. “I’m still trying to figure you out,” she whispered but kissed him anyway. 

Sidney leaned back, "I’m trying to figure me out too.” He laughed at the thought. 

They could hear people starting to leave the assembly hall and cars were being started and driven away. 

“I suppose we should go,” Charlotte teased. 

“Oh, do we have to?” I’m not ready to let you out of my sight.”

“You’re so sweet but you have to not see me for a while.” she laughed at what he said. 

“Ok then,” standing up he took her hands, pulled her up then hugged her one more time. ”You know I have to kiss you again,” she could feel his smile against her neck, he kissed up her neck to her ear across her cheeks tell he found her lips, waiting for him.

“Hummmm,” she said. Did I tell you I could get used to that ?”

“Yes, ma'am I believe you did.” Then one more kiss and they started to walk back to the dance. 

“Charlotte” they heard Esther yell. “ Are you out there ?” 

“Yes, we’re here,” Sidney hollered back. 

“What are you two doing?” Esther wanted to know.

“ We’re kissing,” Sidney laughed out loud. In a quieter voice, he looked at Charlotte. “Well it’s true.” 

“Sidney, I’m so glad you changed.” Ha, she laughed, you’re so handsome. “Did you know that ?” 

“Ha,” he said. “When we get to the light you can see me blush. Actually, that’s the same thing the 3 good women I know say. 

“I can’t wait to talk to them.” she mused. 

“Tomorrow,” he said, “tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice the story looks different depending on which device you read it on.  
> I didn't want it to be all bunched up so it's not on the computer then it is on the cell.  
> I prefer the Kindle 
> 
> I give up worrying about grammar and punctuation and just do the best I can.  
> Forgive my errors. If I didn't learn it over 50 years ago I'm not going to learn it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet The Parents  
> Some believe in love at first sight others aren't sure
> 
> Another chapter such as it is. Got distracted, you know with RL  
> We must soldier on

Out past the house is the Sea and the clifftops 

I want to go there.

Chapter 4 

“Good Morning girls,” Lady D said as the girls slouched into the kitchen looking for tea or coffee, anything that promised to wake them up.

“So I take it, everyone enjoyed themselves and had a good time and some were rather late getting in. Not to worry, you’re all of age now. Did I ever tell you about the time”….

“Please No Aunt. I’m sure we’ve heard it.” Esther interrupted. 

“Right enough then. I assume you girls are going to spend another day with the men ?” Men, did I ever tell you about….... 

“No Aunt please we don’t want to know.” They all giggled and blushed.

“Well then fine, just don’t be getting yourselves in trouble, you do understand me? "Esther, it’s not long for you to wait, wedding bells will be ringing all over England. Who would believe a catch like Lord Babbington?”

Saved by the ring of Esther’s phone , “ Shush, he’s calling me now.” Using her most seductive early morning rasp, “Good Morning darling.”

“What? Sure I’ll tell her. Text me the number. No, we haven’t had breakfast. Ok, an hour and a half. Love you Bye."

“Charlotte, this text is for you. Something about Sidney didn’t get your number and figured out how to get in touch with you. That’s so smart of him,” Esther sighed.

Esther handed her phone to Charlotte. The text was simple enough it was from Lord Babbington simply asking Charlotte to call Sidney at the number below ASAP. 

“That’s funny, actually I have his number from the other day when we went to his office and he was out, I put it in my phone then. What do you suppose is so urgent?”

“I don’t know but you better call him, like he said, ASAP. Charlotte, I want you to know you have put him back to the man we used to know and love. It’s amazing, the old Sidney is back and I blame you,” she laughed, “ I’ll take my coffee and go have a shower, my Lord will be here soon.” She swooped out of the room with only thoughts she could imagine. 

“Sidney, is something wrong ?” 

“Absolutely not unless you don’t want to go to breakfast with me.”

“ Sure, but why, I mean Mary invited us to Sunday lunch or was it Dinner ?”

“It was lunch which won’t be until about 1. First we are going to my parents for breakfast. I’ll come get you now.” 

“No, not now. I have to shower and get dressed.” 

“ 30 minutes then.”

“ No, one hour.” 

“ Well Then, I’ll be waiting for the hour to pass then I’ll be there.”

Charlotte could not help giggling at him, “ I’ll be ready so bye for now.”

“Bye” he said as the call ended.

“ Your young man seems smitten already,” Lady Denham smirked.

“Did I tell you about the time …....

“No, please don’t. I’ve got to shower and I have lots of hair full of hair spray.” She ran to the shower passing Esther on the way.

“So what was so important ?” Esther asked.

“ He wants me to go to breakfast at his parents house, or meet them somewhere I don’t really know but he will be here in an hour so I’ve got to hurry.”

“Hmmm,” Esther says, “sounds serious to me. You’ll love his parents, nicest people you’ll ever meet. You know Charlotte, oh never mind I’m sure someone will tell you.”

Getting in the shower Charlotte didn’t hear all of that. “ What did you say?”

“Nothing, I’ve got to get ready too.” 

“Will you two hurry up? I've got to get around too. Steven is taking me out this morning. Wonder why we didn’t all just spend the night together.” She gave a hardy laugh.

“Claire, that’s not nice.” Charlotte yelled from the shower. 

“So Esther, tell me what is Charlotte going to find out ?”

“Sidney’s parents only knew each other 6 weeks when they got married and that was, I’m not sure maybe 40 years ago. Like father, like son. We’ll see, ”she snickered.

“Girls, one of those suitors is at the door.” Lady D hollered she wasn’t going to get up, she was having her breakfast and reading the paper.

“Coming,” yelled Charlotte. She opened the door and there he stood, looking like some sort of model. “I’m ready,” she said then giggled. 

“ Will I do ?” 

“Yumm, very well I say.” 

“Bye everyone, we’re leaving now.” And out the door she went then was quickly pulled into an embrace and kissed enough to last a few minutes.

“Good morning,” he said.” You're still beautiful.” His smile took her breath away.

“Thank you, so are you,” she hummed.

========================

The landscape riding to the elder Parker's house was breathtaking. 

Rolling hills, valleys then curved roads leading to a peak overlooking the sea. Clifftops just beyond the yard. It was like driving through a forest then coming to a clearing, bright blue sky and greenery all about.

The drive was quite as Charlotte just took it all in, wonderment as it looked nothing like the farmland she grew up on. 

“Sidney, did you grow up here ?”

“I did, yes what do you think ?”

Just as the stone house came into view, “OH, it’s beautiful.” She affirmed. 

Sidney’s parents were outside sitting in a swing. He stopped the car, his parents could see the look on his face. Their son has returned ! The frown had been replaced with a smile they hadn’t seen for some time. 

“I told you he sounded like his old self when he called this morning,” his mother commented to his dad.

Sidney helped Charlotte out of the car, holding her hand and leading her to meet The Parents. 

Mom, Dad, this is Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte stepped forward to shake their hands but his Mother was so thrilled she went for a hug. They were so happy to meet her, Sidney hadn’t had a girl with him in years. 

“Just call me June and this is Richard. We are so pleased to meet you,” Richard exclaimed. “Pleased indeed,” he repeated.

June tucked Charlotte's arm in her's, patting her hand all the way as she led her to the house. 

Richard put his hand on Sidney’s shoulder, “well done son, well done.” 

Smiling back at his Dad, “thanks, that’s what I’m thinking.” he chuckled.

A breakfast casserole was ready to come out of the oven along with biscuits, the aroma was heavenly, juice and hot coffee and tea were ready as they all sat down to enjoy their meal. 

Richard started the conversation, “ Charlotte I’d like to thank you for bringing our long lost son back to us.” He smiled at her then looked at Sidney, whispered, "very good son.” 

June explained Sidney had not been in a good place for a long time. They didn’t remember the last time they saw him relaxed. 

Charlotte, didn’t really know what they meant by all that. She’s only known him a couple of days. She did see him to be a completely different person than the one who towed her car in but didn’t know how it was anything she did. Breakfast was finished and Charlotte helped clear the table while the men went out to the garage so Sidney could help his dad with the lawnmower. 

“One more cup of coffee?” June asked.

“Sure, thank you.”

“Follow me and we’ll enjoy the weather outside.”

Taking their coffee they sat down at the patio table, Charlotte took a deep breath, it was fresh air, the hint of the sea filled her lungs. 

“Someone is quite the gardener,” she stated. 

“Thank you, yes we both enjoy working in the garden. I must say you seem to be the medicine my son needed. Just the right pill.” She smiled reaching over to pat Charlotte’s hand. “When Sidney called this morning asking to bring someone, I was so excited. He sounded, well so happy. We haven’t heard that in a long time. So here’s to you young lady.” They clicked their cups together. 

“Who's talking about medicine?” Richard said as he came around to the patio. 

“ Oh, I was just telling Charlotte she was the pill Sidney needed.” June smiled, still patting Charlotte’s hand again. 

“I think Charlotte and I might take a walk out to the clifftops.” Sidney said as he stepped over and took her hand away from his Mom.

“Thanks Mom,” he told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Did you get enough to eat?” He asked Charlotte as they followed the path. 

“Yes, I did, it was all really good.” 

Sidney led her out to his favorite spot where he used to sit and think. Down below was the cove, his favorite place to swim.

“If we didn’t have plans to go to Tom and Mary’s we could go swimming. 

I’d love to see you in a bathing suit.” He grinned then stopped and turned her around, hugging her from her back, arms wrapped tightly around her middle. He moved her hair to one side and nibbled on her ear, took in the scent of her. He was lost. 

Charlotte turned around, her arms around his neck she reached for the back of his hair. “ I love your curls,” she told him looking in his eyes. “Good,” he said, “I love yours too. I could just kiss you senseless,” he teased. 

“Go ahead then just try,” she joked. 

He tried to kiss her and she was trying to talk so he has to kiss her neck, cheek and answer questions. 

“ Your Mom said I was the medicine you needed, the pill to get you back to yourself.” 

“ Yes, you're my pill. I’m well now so you can’t leave or I’ll be sick again.” he laughed. “ Really I’m serious. For me this has been love at first site. 

“You think you love me ?” She raised her eyebrows a little frown between her eyes. 

“ No, I don’t think, I know I do.” He stepped back to look her over," see how perfect you are, so fetching I can’t think straight. Now, if you can be quiet I need to kiss you properly.” His arms wrapped her up. 

“Properly,” she said. She loved his smile and his kisses. 

“Okay Pill,” he says,” what about clothes ? Do we go shopping or take you home to pack ?” 

Letting out a big breath, “I’ll have to call my parents, I am old enough to make my own decision but I have to consider them. Let me think about it. I do know I can’t stay with you, my Dad would kill us." 

“Really. “

“Yes, Really.” Charlotte’s frown now looked serious.

They spent the rest of the morning with Sidney’s parents, sometimes funny, sometimes teasing. “OH, "June said,” I’ve got pictures you might like to see.”

“Mom, don’t get those out.” 

“Yes, I’d love to see them,'' Charlotte looked at him. 

“Of course you would. I’ll just be outside.” Sidney left the room.

“He’s embarrassed,” June declared. 

“Poor baby, we always told him how handsome he was.”

“I told him he’s handsome and he said the 3 important women in his life said the same thing.” Charlotte giggled.

“He has a good heart, it was just, I don’t know, damaged for a while. I can tell you are going to make all the difference for him.” 

“Charlotte, it’s time to go.” Sidney announced." Enough of the pictures," he grumbled. 

The Parents followed them out to the car. Charlotte got a hug from each of them. She felt so special and somewhat loved then promised to be back soon. 

“Wow, that was some visit Sidney. Your parents are so kind. Can’t compare them to mine.” 

“ I'm glad you liked them.” Driving he reached over to hold her hand.

“So, are we going shopping or to Wellingden ? You know I can take off tomorrow ? Did you think about it ?”

They drove back into town, headed for Trafalgar house. Sidney kept hold of her hand almost all the way. Charlotte was lost in thought, it’s all happening so fast. Her Mom and Dad won’t like any of it, they don’t know these people. And to agree to their daughter staying with strangers and working for someone else they didn't know. This isn’t going to go over very well. She really liked Sidney now that he wasn’t Mr. Grumpy but love, she wasn’t sure. He seemed to be sure. How does he know for sure ? 

“You're not talking, everything alright.” he pucker out his bottom lip like a little boy wanting another ice cream cone. 

“Yes and no. Maybe we can talk about all this later today ?” 

“Sure, whatever you say.” His dark eyes smiling at her.

=========================

After a tour of the town in the daylight Sidney headed for the beach where the park benches were, the ones they sat on the night of the ball. “Come on,” he said, “let’s go listen to the water rushing in and out and we need to decide what to do about more clothes for you. I really want you to work with me. I’m in desperate need of help.” He grinned at her.

The sun was out, only a few people waded in the water. The metal barrels waiting to be picked up fire all gone. Twinkle lights still glowed along the path. It’s daylight now, time to wake up. Is this a dream ? 

Charlotte took a deep breath then slowly let it out. Sitting down on the bench a nervous smile on her lips ,”It’s now or never,” she told him. “I’ll call my parents.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has lunch with the Parker family  
> Sidney meets The Parents
> 
> And they should never be alone in his apartment.  
> They are going swimming
> 
> This was going to only be 3 chapters and now I'm working on # 6  
> We'll see what happens next. Can't leave our pair hanging out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:28 AM soon to lose an hour  
> I hope you have fun with this chapter.  
> Fun to write.  
> Thanks so much for the kind words and encouragement.  
> Have computer will write.  
> Hope everyone is well and safe

They are going swimming if they can just leave his apartment

Charlotte held the phone away from her ear. Everyone could hear her Dad complain about what she was trying to tell him.

“But Dad.” 

“No butts young lady, I won’t hear of it. I’ll come get you now.”

Charlotte stood and walked around, no need to put him on speaker he was yelling so loud everyone could hear. 

“No, I’m spending one last night with Esther. Remember at her Aunt's house? Let me talk to Mom,” she pleaded.

“Charlotte, your Dad has turned red and stormed out of the house. Now why don’t you explain yourself to me ? You just went for a weekend and now you want to live there and work at some law office. Your degree was in business management. Oh child what are we to do with you? “

“Let me talk to her,” Sidney interrupted. 

Charlotte’s eyes were big, shaking her head NO. 

“Give me the phone,” he pleaded.

“Here,” she said and handed it over to him.

“Mrs. Heywood, hello, this is Sidney Parker.”

Sidney’s voice was deep and almost seductive. 

“It just happens that Charlotte’s car will be down for a couple of weeks and I need an assistant in my office. My brother, the mayor I might add and his wife Mary have an apartment at their home so Charlotte could stay there. 

I can bring her to fetch some more clothes and you can see if you approve of me.” He cleared his throat. Or you and Mr. Heywood can come and meet all of us. Either way we need to work this out. 

“Please understand Mr. Parker,” Alice Heywood replied.” Our only daughter and just because she is past 21 it’s hard to one day not be making decisions for her.” 

“Yes ma'am , I understand.” She met my parents this morning. I’d like you to meet them too. I assure you we only have the best of intentions. 

Talking on the phone he was holding on to Charlotte’s hand, smiling at her, raising his eyebrows, mouthing the words, it’s going to be fine. After all he was an attorney and talking people into agreeing with him, well it’s what he was good at.

“Give me the phone back,” Charlotte insisted.

Charlotte smirked at him, she looked that way when he was towing her car. He laughed. You’re mad. 

“Mom, this is what I want to do so decide if I’m coming after some clothes or are you and Dad going to bring some to me ?” It’s so beautiful here, right by the sea. I love it,” she insisted. “I would like to stay for a while. Anyway, a few weeks. Think of it as my Summer vacation.”

“I’ll talk to your Dad and let you know. I’m not sure I can convince him of anything. I’ll try.” 

“I appreciate anything you can do, he is so stubborn.” Charlotte admitted.

“Yes, dear you're just like him,” her Mom moaned. 

“Alright then, we are having lunch with Sidney’s brother and Mary. Call me back later. Bye.”

“I’m done talking with them. I knew it would be a problem. Everything I want to do has always been a problem. I’m surprised they let me go to college.”

“Charlotte, you lied to your Mom. You’re going to stay here a lot longer than a few weeks. I can see how mad you can get. I’ll need to watch myself.” He laughed. “Come here and I’ll cool you off.” 

“That will only heat me up, but you’re welcome to try,” she said as she stumbled into his arms. 

Holding her around the waist and nibbling around on her cheeks. "We’ll explain how you’re my pill and I have to have several doses every day to stay well.” He grinned, finding her lips for a waiting kiss. “There, all better ? Come on, don’t worry about it, let’s go have lunch.” 

========================

Sidney parked the car but before they could get out Mary opened the door to welcome them. Charlotte had met both Tom and Mary at the ball but she wasn’t ready for 3 little ones tackling Sidney around the legs.

“Whoa, hold on guys," Sidney laughed with the kids. 

“Charlotte , this is Alicia, Jenney and Henry. I think James is, I don’t know. Mary, where is James ?”

“Tom has him in the other room. Please come in. I’m so glad you could come.” Mary smiled hugging Charlotte then Sidney.

Trafalgar house was a two story imposing structure almost in the middle of the little town. Charlotte noticed everything outside. Gardens were neat and in bloom but not as full as June and Richard’s. The atmosphere said, Come On In. The smell coming from the kitchen made her stomach rumble. Charlotte was wide eyed taking it all in. Tom came down the hall caring baby James. 

“Here Sidney, you take him.” Tom passed the baby off to Sidney.

“My dear,” said Tom looking at Charlotte. “So glad to see you again, "and he shook her hand, always the politician.

“Mary took baby James. Let me show you around.” She invited Charlotte for a tour. They looked at each room, décor had to have been done by a professional. One color scheme smoothly rolled over to the next room. Down at the end of the hall was a door leading to an apartment. A big room with kitchen appliances on one side, a big bathroom on the other and a door leading outside, a private entrance, Mary explained. Having an idea what favor Sidney was going to ask Mary was pleased.

Tom had Sidney in his office, going over plans Sidney wasn’t interested in.

That’s how it was with Tom, he shared everything he thought whether you wanted to hear about it or not. 

“Didn’t you just love my in-laws?” Mary questioned. “You know they only knew each other for 6 weeks when they got married.”

“No, I didn’t know that.” The look of shock in Charlotte’s eyes.

“Yes, love at first sight. We all believe it happens. Tom and I held out 8 weeks, but who’s counting,” she grinned.

Charlotte spent the rest of the time quite, watching and listening to this family she was starting to know. She wanted to notice everything, how they spoke and listened to each other. How simply handsome Sidney was, it wasn’t fair a man should look like that. 

A knock at the door and Diana and Arthur came in. Arthur had a fresh peach cobbler and Diana had the ice cream.

Charlotte had an older brother who had been gone for years, he was married with 2 children and she was left at home feeling like an only child. So watching these siblings interested her. Tom did out talk everyone until Arthur arrived then he was the talker of the bunch. She smiled and nodded her head yes and no and felt relaxed with the group. 

“Mary, did you show Charlotte the apartment ?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, I did.” 

“What did you think of it ?” He asked Charlotte. 

“Oh, it’s very nice, ”she answered.

It’s only 2 blocks from my office and 4 blocks from my apartment. All convenient for a walk. He grinned. “ So are you good staying there?” 

“Yes, if my Dad agrees.” 

Just then her phone was buzzing and she excused herself to answer her Mom’s call.

“Hello Mom, what’s the news ? 

“If the lawyer can bring you to get some clothes and your Dad feels alright with it then you can stay for a few weeks. You have to call every day and send some pictures. 

“Thank you so much, I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll send pictures.”

Sidney found Charlotte in the hall smiling. 

“Good news I see.” He hugged her and stole a quick kiss. 

“Yes, we can go tomorrow and you can pass my Dad’s inspection.

======================

“I can’t believe you never heard of Willingden, it’s just 2 hours away. It’s farm land, orchards and animals everywhere.” See she said pointing out to the pastures. The land was flat, you could see for miles, rock bridges were built over streams, a spectacular view no matter which way you looked.

“Turn right at the next road and we’ll be there.” She took a deep breath counting to 10.

“Nervous?” He asked. 

“Yes.”

“Don’t be,” he sighed, “ you're not doing anything wrong.” 

Sidney wore nice slacks and a button up shirt, no suit but he looked professional. Charlotte had her shorts and tank top from the first day they met. 

They were there at 11AM, her Dad sitting in the yard waiting. 

“Hi Dad.” 

Almost ignoring Charlotte, Dad wanted to check Sidney out.

Sidney walked over, “ Mr. Heywood. I’m Sidney Parker, nice to meet you.” They shook hands. 

“Nice car you’re driving.” Mr. Heywood remarked.

“Thanks, I like it.” Sidney said in a clear voice.

“So you need someone to work in your office and you think Charlotte here can do it. You know she has a college degree. Did really well too.”

“Yes sir, she told me.”

“And she has a place to stay and it’s not with you ?”

“Dad !! Here, I’ve got pictures of the apartment. You want to see ?”

“No, show them to your Mother.” 

“Come on Sidney, let's go find Mom.”

If Sidney was nervous no one could tell. 

“Mom, ”Charlotte yelled. 

“In here,” she hollered back.

Alice Heywood was just an older version of her daughter. Standing at the kitchen sink wiping her hands on a dish towel. When she turned around she was somewhat surprised to see Sidney. 

“Oh my,” she said,” Nice to meet you young man. I see now why Charlotte wants to stay.” 

“Mom, don’t embarrass me.” 

“Maybe she has some old pictures she’d like to show me,” he grinned.

“What?” Mom said.

“It’s nothing, Mrs. Parker showed me pictures of Sidney when he was a boy but we don’t have any of me to show him. Do we Mom?” She laughed.

“We most certainly do but I’ve got to finish fixing lunch.” You can show him if you like.”

“I don’t like.” 

“Sit down Sidney and make yourself at home. I’m sure Charlotte wants to change into something more respectable.”

Mr. Heywood came in and sat across the table from Sidney, asked him every question even what kind of toothpaste he used. Sidney felt like he was in court being questioned by a judge.

Finally they had lunch, Charlotte was packed, Sidney loaded her suitcases and they said goodbye. Mr. Heywood still didn’t look too happy about the situation. Warned Sidney better nothing happen to his daughter if it did, Sidney would pay the price. 

“Wow,” Charlotte said as they drove away. “It went better than I expected. 

You didn’t seem nervous at all.” Just then at the end of the driveway Sidney stopped the car, put it in park. “ I’ve got to have my pill today.” They met in the middle so he could kiss her. “See, I told you everything would be fine.”

“So sure of yourself,” she punched him in the arm. 

===========================

When they got back to Trafalgar house it was mid afternoon. 

“Did you bring a bathing suit?” 

‘Yes, who would come this close to the water in the hot summer and not have a bathing suit ?” 

“Good, I’ll unload your things and you can put it on then we’ll go swimming.”

Sidney carried everything in and put it in the apartment. 

“Where is your swimsuit ?” 

“We’ll have to go to my place, then it’s just a short walk to the water. I’ll go talk to Mary while you change.” 

“How did it go?” Mary asked.

“Good, well alright but her Dad still had suspicions about me,” He laughed. He wanted to know everything you can imagine, I’m surprised he didn’t ask about my birth weight. 

“Ready,” Charlotte stood at the door. She had a red two piece suit and a cover up over the top and her special red beach towel.

“Sidney, wipe that grin off your face.”

“Go on you two,” Mary smiled, “enjoy a swim.”

They drove the 4 blocks down to Sidney’s apartment. "Diana lives next door and Arthur just down a couple of spaces. 

“Do the Parkers own all this ?” 

“Yes, Dad had a construction company and built most of it then Tom took over and built what you see across the street. Come on in, I’m not going to bite. He laughed, “maybe just nibble.

When they entered his apartment Charlotte was amazed, how nice it was furnished, and the sliding glass doors leading out to a deck with a view of the sea, miles and miles of sea. 

He had leather furniture and oak tables, a fireplace and the mantel had family pictures, even some sea shells. 

“Oh, this is beautiful. I would never get anything done here, I’d just sit on the deck the whole day.” She smiled, turning around. “Go change so we can get wet.” 

“Yes ma'am .” 

Sidney went to change while she looked around letting her fingers feel the soft leather furniture. A big flat screen TV hung over the mantle. Gosh she thought, I could live here. She inspected the kitchen, all new looking appliances, she even checked inside the fridge, water, juice, beer, milk, bread and some eggs but very little food. 

“Ready,” he announced ,”first I need my medicine,” he teased coming out of his bedroom.

Charlotte stood in front of him, her heart started to pound, she felt faint. 

Maybe she was even sweating. She didn’t know. A Greek god stood there. Perfection, he was gorgeous only swim trunks to cover some interesting part of his body.

“I may be the one needing medicine,” she whispers.” Mr. Parker, kiss me please.” 

“It will be my pleasure.” He wrapped her up in his arms, held her close, breath in her scent, started by kissing her elbow, up her arm to her shoulder, neck, ear over to the other ear, she sighed and went limp in his arms. Moved his work to her check her forehead and finally to her parted lips. Perfect pink lips and they fit his to perfection. She ran her hand over his biceps, across his bare back, feeling the muscles twitch against her touch. His hair was soft as she ran her fingers through.

“Oh, Sidney,” she whispered then quietly told him. “We better leave.” 

“But I’m not finished.” You don’t want me to get sick.” Ha, he laughed. Yes, I need to cool off so let’s go before I lose all control of myself. See I’m sweating already.” 

They stood there a while longer still holding each other both trying to decide should they stay or should they go. 

Holding her against his bear chest,” You know Charlotte I never did ask you if you already had a boyfriend. I mean look at you, men must be following you around everywhere.”

“No, don’t be silly. Had a couple of boyfriends, never anything serious and none of them could kiss like you can.” She fanned her face with her hand. Then hooked her arms around his neck.

“Here, let’s try that again,” he insisted. 

“Sure, but then we better go,” she whimpered.

“OK, sure you're right we better go.” 

“You’ll need to let me go so I can walk,”

“Right, one more pill and we can go.” 

“Sure, one more time.” She laughed, “Sidney we better go or you know.”

“Yes, I know.” He laughed too.

Then they got quite again, they looked in each other's eyes, she put her hands on his arms, feeling them from top to bottom, he felt her breast through her thin cloth. They both could feel their heart pounding and they could hear the sound in their ears. 

“Holy Cow,” Charlotte said, “we have got to get out of here.”

Sidney was reluctant to let her go, but boy it was hard and IT was hard.

“I’ll just need to go to the bathroom first,” she smiled and had that shy look about her. 

“OK, Then we have to go or we’ll never go swimming. Actually I can’t go out like this. Take your time, he remarked. 

“Sure.”

Charlotte came out of the bathroom to find Sidney leaning over the kitchen island looking at something on his phone. She learned over to see.

“Why are you looking at the calendar ?”

He smiled,” to see when 6 weeks is up.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because you’ll be ready to marry me in 6 weeks.”

Well Then, Mr. Parker many more days like this and I wouldn’t be able to wait 6 weeks. 

“But Charlotte, I don’t think you really understand. I love you already. I think that’s why I was a brute the day I saw you, I just knew it was all over for me. I just had to convince myself then you. I’ve got almost 6 weeks left. 

"Ha," he laughed, "you’ll see." 

“Kiss me again and I’ll think about it.” she purred. “Then we have got to go. “Sidney, can we learn everything there is to know about each other in 6 weeks ?” 

“Sure, I don’t have any bad habits do you?”

“None that I can think of.” They laughed. We have to go, Charlotte pleaded. 

He hugged her tighter then before and kissed her one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte starts her job then has a little jealous spell.  
> Doesn't last long.  
> Tom and Eliza have something to do with it.  
> Sidney gets it all straightened out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure in love with our Sidney.  
> We'll have a wedding to attend  
> Then we'll see where this goes.  
> I really have no idea.  
> All errors are mine alone.  
> Thanks for overlooking so many mistakes.  
> Do Stay safe

Chapter 6 

**Sidney's office is just around the corner.**

It’s late afternoon on Monday. Most of the visitors had gone home.

Dark clouds were gathering off in the distance, so much moisture in the air it was almost too hot to breath.

“Race ya,” Charlotte squealed, running to cool off in the sea.

Sidney right behind, longer legs of course he’d catch her, scoop her up and drop her out in the water. 

Splash, she laughed.

She grabbed him around the neck and let her legs float out.

“Are we safe out here?”

“We are,” he said and leaned down for a kiss, his pill to keep him well.

“We haven’t had a talk about my job or how long I’ll stay. Should I be worried ?”

“We had a talk,” he hummed. “Six weeks it’ll all be settled.”

“Sidney you talked but I didn’t.”

“And what would you like to say ?” 

“I want to know if I can do the job. Should I be nervous ?”

“No, if you can read and write you can do it. I’ll be out some this week and you can answer the phone, take messages, file some papers. Don’t worry I’ll show you,” he smiled and turned her over to float on her back. “ We’ll set up my bank account on your cell so you can make deposits, pay bills. I’ll show you,” he promised.

“What time will I come to work?”

“How about 9.”

“Lovely, 9 to 5 and a break for lunch. I love it,” she exclaimed.

After an hour or two enjoying the cool wash of water. 

“We better go,” he told her. “You need to get settled in your apartment and then we’ll go somewhere to eat.”

They walked back to Sidney’s apartment but when he started in to get the car keys Charlotte stayed outside. “It’s safer out here,” she smiled.

“Right,” he grinned.

Sidney drove Charlotte back to Trafalgar house and she used her key to the outside door. She would have two hours to shower, dress, dry all that curley hair and put some of her clothes away. Sidney came back about 7 and they went to eat at the local Dairy Barn, burgers, fries and a good chocolate milk shake.

Then they went to his office so he could give her a key just in case something came up and he was out. 

“Oh, this is nice,” she told him as they walked in.

The desk she would have was stacked with documents, a laptop was open and a landline phone sat there. 

The waiting room where customers could sit had new chairs, a coffee table with loads of magazines. A coffee machine against the wall, filing cabinets lined another wall and the restroom was at the back. Sidney’s office had a magnificent desk, neat with nothing out of place and comfortable chairs for his clients. Large picture windows in each room, they could see outside or close the blinds. He rummaged around in his top draw and found a key to the front door and put it on a keychain. He kept digging in the drawer.

“What else are you looking for ?”

Sitting in his chair he pulled her onto his lap. Smiled up at her.

”Charlotte, I really do love you, I want you to have the key to my heart.”

While they were there he thought it was time for some more medicine. She smiled at him and gave him a lingering kiss. 

“I think I know you do.” she whispered. “I may have fallen in love with you too.” 

“We better get out of here,” he laughed. “ I can’t be trusted to be alone with you.” 

The sun had gone down, the storm had missed them, the temperature was still hot. They got in the car and sat there a few minutes. He decided to take his car to his place then they could walk the 4 blocks to her place then he could walk back or maybe he needed to run. She doesn’t try and she doesn’t know how sexy she is. He can’t hardly stand it.

They walked down the sidewalk holding hands.

“You know we have a wedding to attend?” she reminded him.

“Yes, I’ve been thinking so much about ours I forgot about them.”

“You did not. It’s next Saturday,” she gave his arm a slap.

“ I know, it’s just a small event at Sanditon house, maybe a hundred people. Ours won’t be that big. Will it ?”

“Sidney, I haven’t thought that far ahead,” she laughed at him.

“Here we are,” she said, tuning to face him. Every time, the way he looked at her the way he smiled and held her in his arms she would be breathless, dizzy almost, feeling faint. 

“I better not come in, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you,” he whispered in her ear while he nibbled at her neck. 

“Maybe I’m the one that wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.” 

“Oh Charlotte, sweet adorable Charlotte. Two more days and it will be one week since we met. Five weeks to go,” he grinned. “Call me when you're ready for bed.” 

He wrapped her tight in his arms, swaying side to side, my God he hated to leave but it was the right thing to do. First she had to know she had fallen in love with him too. So he just kissed her, outside under the night lights, she ran her hands up his back to his neck and back down his arms, his big hands found her bun and he lifted her up and held her as close as possible.

“I better go.”

“I know.”

He kissed her one more time, moved her hair over to kiss her neck, her head fell back like she was about to pass out. He kissed under her chin, then he found the dimple and kissed there too.

She laughed, “ Sidney you have to leave.” I can't stand this. I’ll see you in the morning. 

“Goodnight Pill, call me later.” He reminded as he rushed away. Alone and already missing her.

============================

Tuesday 9AM her first day at work. She wore a summer dress, something business casual. 

Sidney was already at his desk, head down writing something. 

“Good morning boss,” she said as she walked in.

“Aww yes, Miss Heywood. I need to see you in my office,” he scolded.

“Am I in trouble already?”

“You are, yes,” he stood up to meet her at the end of his desk. 

He smiled, “ I need my pill for this morning.” 

“OH, I thought it was something serious.” 

“It is, you are saving my life. You know I love you, I couldn’t sleep thinking about it. I’m completely spent.” Ha, he laughed. 

“Now, come here.” 

“Oh, this does sound serious,” she giggled.

Then they got busy with the business of a law office. He showed her how he liked the documents filed, set up her cell with his bank account. She looked in the desk drawers, and found all the needed supplies. Checked his calendar on the computer and found all his appointments, laid out a memo pad then made some coffee. He would be out of the office to go to the county courthouse to file adoptions papers then back to court for a non contested divorce. He also had a client that wanted to bring a civil suit against a business. 

The phone rang. “Parker Law this is Charlotte.” 

Using the intercom, “Mr. Parker, your brother is on the line” 

“Oh, great,” he said using the machine.

Sidney wanted her to know he would take her with him to the courthouse later that week and show her how to have the papers filed. Tuesday work was good, they shared lunch in the office then Wednesday Sidney was gone for a court case and Charlotte took messages and filed more documents.

Thursday he was gone again more calls, clients leaving messages then late in the afternoon was a call that shocked her. 

“Is Sidney there ?” A seductive woman's voice asked. 

“I’m sorry he’s out right now, would you like to leave a message?”

“Yes, tell him Eliza called, he has the number.” She hung up. Eliza, that's the girlfriend from college ! 

Charlotte felt sick to her stomach. She had only known Sidney one week and sure she didn’t know everything there was to know about him but 

Eliza ?? 

Charlotte paced the floor, gripping the message in her hand. Finally she put it in the stack on his desk. Five o’clock she left instead of waiting for him to return. 

Now she has to think, really think about the week old relationship. He insists he loves her, does everything to show her but why is Eliza calling and why does he have her number ? She paced the floor. What is wrong with me ? 

Sidney called just a few minutes after five. 

“Sorry I missed you, the traffic was terrible,” he told her.

“That’s alright, I was kind of tired.” 

“You don’t sound yourself, are you ill?” 

“No.” 

“Do you want to have dinner with me ?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong.” 

“Nothing, I left your messages on your desk.”

“Ok, thanks.”

“Charlotte, tell me what is the matter. I can tell something is wrong.” 

“Nothing is wrong, I need to go, talk to ya later.” She hung up.

Sidney walked around the office, he ran his hand through his hair, thinking what on earth could be wrong. She didn’t sound her normal self. Something was off about the whole conversation. He sat down at his desk and laid the messages aside, got a bottle of bourbon out of his drawer and poured a stiff drink. Deciding to look at the messages, there it was. Eliza called and wanted him to call back .YOU HAVE HER NUMBER. Was all it said. 

Now he knows what is wrong and Tom is mixed up in this somehow. Tom always seemed to like Eliza, she had married wealthy and now was widowed. Tom often mentioned her like she really was a long lost love and Sidney should jump at the chance to be with her. There were three messages from Tom. 

First he had to see Charlotte. 

=====================

“Esther, hi how’s it going?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh, hi, everything is fine just a couple of days till the wedding. I’m getting really nervous.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you have any idea why that Eliza woman would be calling Sidney ?”

“Can’t think of anything, why ?”

“She called the office today and said Sidney had her number.”

“Listen Charlotte, he is head or heels in love with you. When you're not with him he is on the phone to Bill, can’t shut up talking about you. I didn’t know you hung the moon,” she laughed. “Good job, girl.”

“I realized I’m jealous. I could just cry.” 

“There has to be a simple explanation. Have you talked to Sidney about it?”

“No.”

“Why not? I’m sure he has nothing to hide. Talk to him.”

“I guess I should, maybe I do love him but it’s only been a week.”

“When you know you know,” Esther replied.

“I got to go, there’s someone at the door.”

“Call me back,” Esther demanded.

Charlotte knew it would be Sidney and now she felt embarrassed that she was the jealous girlfriend. He knocked again and called out her name.

Finally she opened the door. 

“I know what’s wrong,” he rushed in a worried look on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” she said as tears threatened her eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

He stepped in and gathered her in his arms.

“Charlotte, I love you. Please understand me. Eliza is nothing to me. I don’t even know what she wants. I don’t have her number but I know who does.”

He held her close, looking in her eyes, taking his thumb he wiped the tears forming in the corners. Holding each side of her face he kissed her.

His mind is going a hundred miles an hour. It wasn’t very many weeks ago that Tom had Eliza show up to a dinner party. Sidney was suspicious that Tom and Eliza were up to something. He managed to leave early and didn’t find out what was going on. He didn’t want to know anything about it. Tom was his older brother but Sidney had his limits. Sidney would answer for his own mistakes but he would not take the responsibility for Tom’s. Tom had taken over the family business and when Sidney got his law degree he was finished with Tom and his screams. He thought one day he would have to represent Tom in court but he would never help Eliza. 

“Charlotte, please look at me.” 

“Yes,” she sniffed.“

“Don’t be upset, I have nothing to hide, I promise.”

Mary knocked on Charlotte's door, she wiped her eyes. “Coming” she said.

Peaking in the door, “Sidney good you’re here too. I’ve got a big pot of beef stew and fresh bread ready to come out of the over. Come have dinner with us.”

Sidney had to swallow the anger he was feeling but this would be a good opportunity to talk to Tom. Charlotte and Sidney were quiet during the meal. Well Tom never shut up so they couldn’t say anything if they wanted to.

As they finished the meal Sidney asked Tom if he could talk to him in his study. Tom looked a little stressed, surely he knew Sidney was going to be upset with him. 

“Tom, do you remember meeting Charlotte ?” Anger seeped from his tone.

“Of course, she just had supper with us,” he snapped back.

“Why did you have Eliza call me ?”

Tom stuttered, not a clue what to say.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. We need her investment but every time I talk to her she is only interested in you and what you're doing so I simply told her to call you. Something wrong with that ?” 

“YES, something is wrong with that. I’ve met Charlotte and she is the woman I’m going to marry and I don’t need you or anyone else upsetting her. Hear me ?” 

“You can’t know you're going to marry her. My God, you just met her , what a week ago ?” 

“That’s right a week ago. So you call Eliza and tell her I’m getting married and not to call me again !” He stormed out of the room leaving Tom standing still stuttering to himself.

Tom had not been living within his means and was on the verge of bankruptcy. He couldn’t go to his parents; they had already helped him more than they should have. He needed Eliza to invest in his buildings, there was no other way out.

====================

Charlotte was helping clear up the dishes still quite but not feeling as despondent about Eliza’s call. 

“How are you getting along with the apartment and your job ? Mary asked.

“It’s all good. Your home is so lovely, who wouldn’t enjoy it here?” 

“Thank you,” Mary said. “ We wouldn’t have it if it weren’t for Sidney.”

“Really, how’s that ?”

“I’m ashamed to say Tom hasn’t always been very good with money. We almost lost the house then Sidney used his inheritance from their grandparents to pay the mortgage off. He’s been so good to us.”

“He gave me access to his bank account. I could take all his money and run away,” she laughed. 

“You’ll find he is very trusting and honest.”

“Thank you Mary, I needed to hear that. I never did ask, how much rent do I own?”

“Sidney has taken care of that, don’t give it another thought,”

Sidney didn’t look too happy when he joined the ladies in the kitchen.

Not really mad, just aggravated.

“Charlotte, care to take a walk down to the beach with me?” 

“Sure,” she smiled, taking his hand. 

“I want you to know Eliza called me because Tom told her to. Seems he is trying to get her to invest in his building adventure and she wanted to know what I was up to. I’ve told him to call her and tell her not to call me again. If she does and you answer the phone you have my permission to tell her not to call ever again.” He sighed, “this has been all uncalled for, I’m sorry she upset you. Now, let’s talk about something else like how much I love you,” he smiled. 

“I’m sorry I overreacted, I don’t know why, I just did. I mean it’s just been a week. How can that be ? She asked.

“Well, you love me too, you just didn’t know it.” He laughed and hugged her. “Medicine time, I need my pill.” 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading and comments are welcome.  
> This is a great hobby to keep ones mind off the bad times.


End file.
